What's in a name?
by griffin-queen-of-silver-skies
Summary: Ciel muses briefly on the origin of his faithful butler's name...


A/N: I haven't done anything for Black Butler in a while. I am working on many things, but can't seem to finish any of them. Life has been getting in the way for quite a while, and when I do have time to sit and write it is often fleeting, or, in this case, while I'm bedridden with a cold lol. It's short, and weird, but I had fun pulling it out of my brain. I apologize if you find it too OoC, but sometimes we're not sure what's going on in Ciel's head, so I took that and ran with it :p Enjoy!

* * *

"_I saw the look on your face that evening. I know how you felt about it. Yet, like a statue you said nothing. Nor did I change my mind. It's just not something I do." _Ciel was musing in his head as he watched his butler clean the study he was currently sitting in. The butler whirled around in the room with an elegance and finesse that was like an endless waltz. Admittedly, it was always worth watching.

" _Sebastian…" _Ciel audibly chuckled, drawing Sebastian's attention.

" Hmm? Something amuses you, young lord?"

" Nothing. I was merely thinking. As you were." A silent nod, and the demon was back to his dusting and straightening.

"_That was my dog's name. My big, strong Doberman, Sebastian. I'd known that dog since I was merely an infant."_

"Sebastian…" The demon turned his head yet again, curious.

" Yes?"

" Why exactly do you hate dogs so?" Sebastian spun around on his heel.

" That is an odd question. Why would you ask me?"

" Curiosity. Nothing more." The demon shrugged, Ciel had only seen him do it a few times. An informal gesture, something he secretly relished every time.

" Because I am a demon I am not allowed to have preferences?"

" Did I say that?" Ciel said with a snort.

" No, I am merely answering your question. I despise dogs in the same way that you do not prefer spicy foods. It is merely how I am wired. Ciel sighed. " Was that not the answer my master was looking for?"

" It's fine. Whatever suits you one way or the other." There was a lengthy pause. " Have you grown into your name then?" Sebastian spun on his heel yet again.

" Such odd questions today. Is something wrong?"

" Are you denying your master an answer?" Sebastian's words caught in his throat.

" I still am quite begrudging that I was named after the very creature I loathe…. However, I suppose I do find that Sebastian Michaelis has quite a ring to it." Sebastian paused to chuckle. " You humans do amuse me so with your names."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing of great importance. Humans take such pride in their names. They put such stock in something that was given to them by someone else to begin with." Sebastian had a rare smile on his face. Ciel was almost stunned. It was rampant curiosity, and a mess of other emotions he couldn't quite make out. " Perhaps in time I shall learn to understand such pride." Ciel had no words… he was secretly taken aback by the beautiful, haunting creature in his study.

" Tch… Typical answer, coming from you."

" When my master asks something of me, I shall answer without fail." And with that, Sebastian returned to his duties. Ciel sighed, and returned to his thoughts.

"_When I was four years old, Sebastian came to save my life. I had fallen into the fountain in the front of the manor… and would most certainly drown. To this day I still remember his thundering feet, and his strong jaws puling me to safety. He was given a spot to sleep in my room after that day… He was my protector…."_

" _When I was five years old, I had fallen ill. I am no stranger to illness, but this time the doctors were convinced I had certainly caught my death. Sebastian never left my side…. When I would stop breathing in my sleep… when my lungs would fail me, his would find strength. His voice rang out through the entire manor, and I would be given breath again. Somehow I am still here today. I like to think I would not be here today if it weren't for him…. Maybe that's not such a good thing though."_

" _When I was ten years old… I would see the end of my faithful companion. Death by fire, an unfitting end for such a wonderful animal… and yet, so beautiful and poetic. He died the way he lived, by the hand of something as powerful, and as unwavering as he was…."_

" _You claim to hate dogs… You hold a grudge against me for naming you after the very creature you despise."_

" _I'm not quite sure you understand…"_

" _I loved that dog…."_


End file.
